redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Audiobooks
__NOEDITSECTION__ Redwall Audio Books are versions of novels in the Redwall or Castaways series that have been recorded for audio playback, either in the form of audio cassette or compact disc. In most instances, Brian Jacques himself provides narration. Publishers include Recorded Books, Putnam Berkley Audio, Random House Tellastory, Listening Library, and Philomel Books. The following consists of audio versions of the novels, in publication order. Since 2001, Sean Rubin has illustrated covers for the books. In April 2007, an audio CD comprised of 47 select tracks from the audio books was released, entitled Songs from Redwall. Audio previews come from Pengiun or Audible.com iTunes With the advancement of digital technology, many of the Redwall and Castaways audiobooks have been made available for purchase and download off of popular music software iTunes. You can directly access the books by clicking the links below, provided you use iTunes: *''Redwall Unabridged'' *''Mossflower Unabridged'' *''Mattimeo Unabridged'' *''Mariel of Redwall Unabridged'' *''Salamandastron Unabridged'' *''The Long Patrol Unabridged'' *''Loamhedge Unabridged'' *''Triss Unabridged'' *''Rakkety Tam Unabridged'' *''High Rhulain Unabridged'' *''Castaways of the Flying Dutchman Unabridged'' *''The Angel's Command Unabridged'' *''Voyage of Slaves Unabridged'' =Redwall Audio Releases= Unabridged ''Redwall'' *ISBN 0807281905 *Released: March 14, 2000 *Consists of: 3 Audio Cassettes/CD *Length: 3 hours 5 mins Cast: *'Bianca Baksh:' Mice, Shrews *'Nick Baty:' Asmodeus, Brother Alf *'Colin Bean:' Brother Methuselah, John Churchmouse *'Eithne Brown:' Jess Squirrel, Sister Clemence, Warbeak *'Liz Crampton:' Constance *'Ron Delacruz:' Basil Stag Hare, Moles *'Paul Denemy:' Squire Julian Gingivere *'Sesmin Ewing:' Mice, Shrews *'Dave Foode:' Captain Snow, Fangburn, Friar Hugo, Mangefur, Rats *'Brian Jacques:' Foremole *'Marc Jacques:' Matthias, Martin the Warrior *'Dave Jones:' Ragear *'Diane Lane:' Dunwing, Mrs. Vole, Winifred *'Geoff Lavelle:' Abbot Mortimer, Mr. Squirrel *'Greg Longridge:' Cheesethief, Killconey, rats, Redtooth *'Nicky Mackay:' Sela, Mrs. Churchmouse *'Billy Maher:' Brother Rufus, King Bull Sparra, Log-a-Log, Plumpen *'Jason Mulhearn:' Cluny the Scourge *'Rachel Murphy:' Cornflower Fieldmouse, Guosim *'Simon Smithies:' Abram Vole, Ambrose Spike, Chickenhound, Darkclaw, rats, Scragg, Scumnose, Beaver *'Keddy Sutton:' shrews ]] ''Mossflower *ISBN 1402505299 *Released: January 2003 *Consists of: 7 Audio Cassettes *Length: 11 hours and 45 min Cast *'Colin Bean:' Ashleg, Bane, Boar the Fighter *'Ron Delacruz:' Foremole, Marshgreen, Rockhanger, Trubbs, Urthclaw *'Sam Donovan:' Barklad, Billum, Darkfur, Ferdy Stickle, Foulwhisker, Timballisto *'Dave Foode:' Buffheart, Gonff the Mousethief, Gonff II, Verdauga Greeneyes, Whipscale, Wingfold *'Gordon Hall:' Badtail, Birch, Chinwart, dormouse, otter scout, Old Dinny, Root, Sharptail, Thicktail *'Angela Heslop:' Bella of Brockhall, Breeze, Honeydew, Spike Stickle, Spring *'Brian Jacques:' Argulor *'Marc Jacques:' Martin the Warrior *'Michael Livansin:' Coggs Stickle, Ditchpaw, Ratflank, Scratch, Slinkback, Snakefish, Starbuck *'Greg Longridge:' Blacktooth, Brogg, Chibb, Ripfang, Soilflyer *'Nicky Mackay:' Bula, Fortunata, Lady Amber, Pear, Sandingomm *'Billy Maher:' Log-a-Log Big Club *'Ron Meadows:' Deathcoil, Gingivere Greeneyes, Lord Cayvear, Squint, Wother *'Angela Mounsey:' Abbess Germaine, Harebell, Tsarmina Greeneyes *'Simon Smithies:' Beech, Bentbrush, Young Dinny, Mask, Scratt, Splitnose, Sunflash the Mace *'Keddy Sutton:' Columbine, Emily, Goody Stickle, Posy Stickle, Willow *'Liam Tobin:' Banksnout, Brush, Cludd, Ffring, Skipper *'Lars Venducci:' Ben Stickle ]] ''Mattimeo *ISBN 1402505221 *Released: December 2003 *Consists of: 8 Audio Cassettes *Length: 13 hours and 14 min Cast *'Sandra Billinge:' Jess Squirrel, Lettie Bankvole, Rosyqueen Stump, Sister May *'Paul Braithwaite:' John Churchmouse, Jubilation (Jube) Stump, Slagar the Cruel, Snakespur *'Roy Carruthers:' Gilly, Loamdog, Mangiz, Orlando the Axe, Scringe, Wedgeback *'Beth Cassidy:' Constance *'Ron Delacruz:' Foremole, Hairbelly, Log-a-Log, Sir Harry the Muse *'Sam Donovan:' Billum, Damper, Drynose, Fleaback, Jabez Stump, Quickbill, Sam Squirrel *'Paul Green:' Elmtail, Friar Hugo, General Ironbeak, Jarge, Old Rabbit, Skinpaw, Streamsleek, Vitch *'Gordon Hall:' Abbot Mordalfus, Diptail, Flugg, Stonefleck *'Marc Jacques:' Matthias, Martin the Warrior *'Denise Kennedy:' Auma, Mrs. Churchmouse *'Greg Longridge:' Brightback, Brother Dan, Brother Sedge, Cheek Stag Otter, Malkariss, Mattimeo, Wartclaw *'Tim Lynskey:' Bageye, Brother Rufus, Browntooth, Gurn, Nadaz, Tim Churchmouse *'Nicky Mackay:' Cynthia Bankvole, Stryk Redkite, Winifred *'Ron Meadows:' Ambrose Spike, Ragwing, Rooter, Scurl Droptail, Threeclaws *'Rachel Murphy:' Cornflower Fieldmouse *'Simon Smithies:' Basil Stag Hare, Brother Trugg, Gaffer, Grubclaw, Halftail, Skan, *'Keddy Sutton:' Rollo, Tess Churchmouse, Queen Warbeak ]] ''Mariel of Redwall *ISBN 1402587384 *Released: Febuary 2003 *Consists of: 10 CDs *Length: ? Cast *'Paul Braithwaite:' Bobbo, Clatt, Dan'l, Fishgill, Fleetleg, Friar Alder, Gabool the Wild, Lardgutt, Rufe Brush *'Roy Carruthers:' Saxtus, Bigfang, Colonel Clary, Felltooth, Gabriel Quill, Ledder, Orgeye, Stumpclaw *'Beth Cassidy:' Copsey, Sister Sage *'Ron Delacruz:' Bludrigg, Brigadier Thyme, Brother Hubert, Dripnose, Flogga, Foremole, Willyum *'Gordon Hall:' Abbot Bernard, Fishtail, Frink, Iraktaan, Joseph the Bellmaker, Longeyes, Riptung, Stonehead McGurney *'Marc Jacques:' Danty, Deadglim, Flagg, Halfnose, Kybo, Martin the Warrior, Pakatugg Treefleet, Rawnblade Widestripe, Saltar, Snidjer *'Denise Kennedy:' Grubb, Mother Mellus *'Greg Longridge:' Blagtail, Burgo, Friar Cockleburr, Drubber, Durry Quill, Garrtail, Grimtooth, Groaby, Oykamon, Ringtail, Weltskin *'Tim Lynskey:' Buxton, Dandin, Fleawirt, Hookfin, Oak Tom, Ranzo, Shorebuck, Shornear *'Angela Mounsey:' Barty, Honorable Rosemary, Runn, Sister Serena, Thunderbeak *'Rachel Murphy:' Treerose *'Simon Smithies:' Blodge, Graypatch, Brother Simeon, Tan Loc, Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel *'Keddy Sutton:' Bagg, Dorcas, Mariel Gullwhacker ]] ''Salamandastron *ISBN 1419300458 *Released: November 2004 *Consists of: 10 CDs *Length: 11 hours and 21 min Cast *'Jake Abram:' Dewnose, Feadle, Klitch, Raptail *'Paul Braithwaite:' Barfle, Crabeyes, Forbun, Forgrin, Furgle the Hermit, Log-a-Log, Martin the Warrior, Thrugg, Urthstripe the Strong *'Roy Carruthers:' Bowley, Clarence, Dethbrush, Dingeye, Dragtail, Dwing, Goffa, Lingfur, Racla, Rocangus, Seawood, Shorebuck, Swinkee *'Beth Cassidy:' Blossom, Loambudd, Sister Nasturtium *'Ron Delacruz:' Alfoh the Elder, Bateye, Bremmun, Doghead, Foremole, Frang, Friar Bellows, King Glagweb, Starbob *'Greg Longridge:' Badtooth, Blitch, Brother Hal, Laird Mactalon, Sergeant Sapwood, Sickear, Spriggat, Thura, Tudd Spinney, Urthwyte the Mighty *'Angela Mounsey:' Abbess Vale, Ashnin, Burrem, Clarissa, Moonpaw, Pennybright, Thrugann, Windpaw *'Rachel Murphy:' Faith Spinney, Turzel *'Simon Smithies:' Brother Hollyberry, Burrley, Droony, Ferahgo the Assassin, Grunel, Nordo, Pikkle Ffolger, Wild King MacPhearsome *'Keddy Sutton:' Arula, Dumble, Mara *'Liam Tobin:' Big Oxeye, Migroo, Ringworm, Samkim, Tammbeak, Tubgutt ]] ''Martin the Warrior *ISBN 0739356143 *Released: 2007 *Consists of: 9 CDs *Length: Unknown Cast *'Colin Bean:' Abbot Saxtus, Barkjon, Fraggun, Luke the Warrior, Lumpback, Stumptooth]], The Warden *'Ron Delacruz:' Alder, Ballaw De Quincewold, Friar Cockleburr, Grumm Trencher, Hillgorse, Stiffear *'Dave Foode:' Durry Quill, Groot, Hisk, Keyla, Cap'n Tramun Clogg, Trung *'Angela Heslop:' Kastern, Marigold, Polleekin, Rowanoak *'Brian Jacques:' Buckler, Foremole *'Marc Jacques:' Bagg, Martin the Warrior *'Diane Lane:' Gauchee, Geum, Gulba, Tullgrew, Windred *'Greg Longridge:' Boggs, Brome, Trung, Druwp, Gruzzle, Oilback, Stewer *'Nicky Mackay:' Aryah Voh, Celandine, Mildwort Mirdop, Teaslepaw *'Billy Maher:' Bultip, Crableg, Fleabane, Growch, Pallum, Wetpaw *'Ron Meadows:' Aggril, Bluddnose, Bluehide, Felldoh, Frogbit, Mirdop, Yarrow *'Jason Mulhearn:' Bugpaw, Findo, Floater, Gabriel Quill, Skalrag, Starwort *'Rachel Murphy:' Aubretia, Laterose of Noonvale *'Sherrill Parsons:' Boldred, Juniper, Queen Amballa, Trefoil *'Simon Smithies:' Gritter, Grubb, Badrang the Tyrant, Rotnose *'Keddy Sutton:' Burnet Mirdop, Dinjer, Dipper, Fuffle, Hoopoe, Nipwort, Purslane *'Liam Tobin:' Crosstooth, Fescue Mirdop, Flink, Gumbler, Gurrad, Brother Simeon, Urran Voh, Wakka, Wulpp ''The Bellmaker'' *ISBN 1419389548 *Released: 2007 *Consists of: 9 CDs *Length: 10.25 hours Cast *'Paul Braithwaite:' Bandle, Brother Fingle, Bruggit, Gatchag, Meldrum Fallowthorn the Magnificent, Rufe Brush, Troutlad, Ugrath *'Roy Carruthers:' Abbot Saxtus, Fatch, Furpp Straightfurrer, Gael Squirrelking, Lumba, Riveneye, Runtwold, Spurge, Strapp *'Beth Cassidy:' Deekeye, Mother Mellus *'Ron Delacruz:' Drangle, Foremole, Gawjun, Glokkpod, Grutch, Vengro, Porgoo Straightfurrer, Rappsnout, Sourgall *'Marc Jacques:' Agric, Blaggut, Fillch, Log-a-Log, Mingol, Rab Streambattle, Urdill *'Denise Kennedy:' Figgs, Iris, Mousebabe, Sicant, Sister Rose, Treerose, Truffen, Wincey *'Greg Longridge:' Blerun Downriver, Bluebane, Bowly Pintips, Durry Quill, Flangle, Graywort, Slipp *'Tim Lynskey:' Dandin, Finnbarr Galedeep, Hooktail, Oak Tom, Yoghul *'Angela Mounsey:' Benjy, Furrtil, Honorable Rosemary, Jerril, Queen Serena, Silvamord, Sister Sage *'Rachel Murphy:' Mariel Gullwhacker *'Simon Smithies:' Foghill, Glogalog, Greenbeck, Grumbee Straightfurrer, Brother Simeon, Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel, Urgan Nagru *'Liam Tobin:' Bladetail, Bragglin, Coltvine, Egbert the Scholar, Joseph the Bellmaker, Brother Mallen, Rungle, Weldan, Wetchops ''Outcast of Redwall'' *ISBN 1419343483 , ISBN 1428105840 *Released: 2006, 2007 *Consists of: 8 Audio Cassettes, 10 CDs *Length: 11.25 hours Cast *'Beth Cassidy:' Aunt Ummer, Bella of Brockhall, Bitty, Sister Orris, Wudbeak *'Ron Delacruz:' Boar the Fighter, Sabretache, Foremole, Friar Bunfold, Munga, Tirry Lingl, Trattak *'Paul Duckworth:' Duddle Pollspike, eel, Elmjak, Krakulat, Porty, Rockleg, Ruddle Banksnout, Skipperjo, Sumin, Tirg, Wildag, Zigu *'Paul Green:' Aggal, Bloggwood, Brool, Gring, Brocktree, Marbul, robin, Skarlath, Welknose *'Gordon Hall:' Balefur, Barkstripe, Brother Barlom, Colonel Sandgall, Lord Duskskin, Musko, Ole Hoffy, Reedtail, Renn, Rillbrook the Wanderer, Scarback, Uncle Blunn *'Marc Jacques:' adder, Bandril, Bilgesnout, Floke, Greenclaw, Gurmil, Heartwood, Ilfril, Lardtail, Log-a-Log, Muggra, Smerc, Veil Sixclaw *'Greg Longridge:' Arundo, Blatt, Bradberry, Bruff Dubbo, Brugg, Burrbob, Folrig Streampaw, Hedgepaw, Puckle *'Angela Mounsey:' Abbess Meriam, Dewfleck, Fleetrunn, Fordpetal, Giller, Lully, Nightshade, Podd, Ryeback, Shang Damsontongue, Sister Withe, Tutty Pollspike *'Rachel Murphy:' Bryony, Lady Firdance *'Keddy Sutton:' Breeze, Clematis Roselea, Dearie Lingl, Figgul, Grayjaw, Lady Bonebeak, Myrtle, Nilly, Redfarl, Sundew *'Liam Tobin:' Bowfleg, Gully, Jodd, Scrimmo, Sunflash the Mace, Togget, Warpclaw, The Wraith ''The Long Patrol'' *ISBN 1428104380 *Released: 2007 *Consists of: 9 CDs *Length: 10 hrs, 30 min. Cast *'Paul Braithwaite:' Algador Swiftback, Bluggach, Borumm, Friar Butty, Gromal, Gubbio, Lynum De Fformelo Tussock, Perigord Habile Sinistra, Wuller *'Roy Carruthers:' Arven, Cornspurrey De Fformelo Tussock, Cpl. Rubbadub, Midge Manycoats, Sergeant Clubrush, Sneezewort *'Beth Cassidy:' Blodge, Gurrbowl, Cregga Rose Eyes, Mem Divinia, Orocca, Skulka *'Ron Delacruz:' Fallow, Foremole Diggum, Fourdun, Gribble, Lieutenant Morio, Skaup, Taunoc *'Paul Duckworth:' Damug Warfang, Drubb, Gurgan Spearback, Rinkul, Roolee, Sergeant Torgoch, Trowbaggs, Turry, Vendace *'Marc Jacques:' Byral Fleetclaw, Log-a-Log, Lousewort, Reeve Starbuck, Riffle Swiftback, Shad, Shavvakamalla *'Aisling Leyne:' Cheeva, Frackle, Pasque Valerian, Russa Nodrey, Saithe De Fformelo Tussock, Sister Viola, Sloey, Twingle *'Greg Longridge:' Dropear, Furgale, Gaduss, Lugworm, Rockjaw Grang, Russano the Wise, Skipper, Spykel, Captain Twayblade, Craklyn, Deodar *'Angela Mounsey:' Mother Buscol, Osmunda, Truggle *'Rachel Murphy:' Abbess Tansy, Whinn *'Liam Tobin:' Brother Ginko, Bunto, Colonel Eyebright, Henbit, Hogspit, Martin the Warrior, Shangle Widepad, Tamello De Fformelo Tussock, Tare ]] ''The Taggerung *ISBN 1402535953 *Released: September 2001 *Consists of: 11 CDs *Length: 11 hours Cast *'Sandra Billinge:' Birrel, Blekker, Filorn, Tingle *'Beth Cassidy:' Cregga Badgermum *'Ron Delacruz:' Botarus, Felch, Gundil, Pieface Baggscut, Sekkendin *'Sam Donovan:' Brother Egburt, Grobait, Nimbalo the Slayer *'Dave Foode:' Friar Broggle, Eefera, Wherrul *'Gordon Hall:' Martin the Warrior, Hoarg, Rabbad, Ribrow, Sawney Rath *'Marc Jacques:' Jurkin *'Greg Longridge:' Deyna the Taggerung, Poskra, Rillflag *'Nicky Mackay:' Campathia Forthright, Fwirl, Gruzzle *'Billy Maher:' Friar Bobb, Rakkadoo *'Ron Meadows:' Bodjev, Brother Hoben, Milkeye, Rawback, Robald Forthright, Russano the Wise, Wummple *'Angela Mounsey:' Dagrab, Feegle, Great Aunt Lollery, Grissoul, Mrs. Furrel, Prethil, Rukky Garge, Sister Alkanet, Sister Rosabel *'Rachel Murphy:' Abbess Mhera *'Anna Ord:' Sister Floburt *'Simon Smithies:' Boorab the Fool, Merradink Forthright, Ruggan Bor, Ruskem, Vallug Bowbeast *'Keddy Sutton:' Antigra, Dinat, Ermath, Foremole Brull, Madd, Pecunia Forthright, Swash, Trey, Wegg *'Liam Tobin:' Alfik, Drogg Spearback, Durby Furrel, Gruven Zann, Krobzy, Skipper ]] ''Triss *ISBN 1402536828 *Released: January 2003 *Consists of: 7 Audio Cassettes *Length: 11 hours and 52 min (Cast largely unknown.) ]] ''Loamhedge *ISBN 1402587392 *Released: April 2004 *Consists of: 12 CDs *Length: 13 hours and 15 min Cast *'Paul Braithwaite:' Cosbro, Dargle, Ferron, Gornat, Jigger, Toran Widegirth, Twiglut, Yooch *'Roy Carruthers:' Abbot Carrul, Abruc, Birug, Chakka, Firzin, Halfchop, Jiboa, Jibsnout, Rojin *'Beth Cassidy:' Grandmum Gurvel *'Ron Delacruz:' Burrad, Foremole Dwurl, Hangclaw, Hemper Figlugg, Kharanjul *'Gordon Hall:' Blowfly, Junty, Old Phredd, Rogg, Skrodd, Toobledum *'Marc Jacques:' Badredd, Brother Weld, Drinchy], Wuddle *'Denise Kennedy:' Crinktail, Sork, Shilly, Sister Portula, Springald *'Greg Longridge:' Brother Gelf, Flinky, Lonna Bowstripe, Shoredog, *'Tim Lynskey:' Bragoon, Deadtooth, Floggo, Garfo Trok, Glimbo, Muggum, Slipback *'Billy Maher:' Log-a-Log Briggy *'Angela Mounsey:' Figalok, Marinu, Mildun, Sarobando, Sister Amyl, Sister Setiva, Wirga *'Rachel Murphy:' Fenna *'Simon Smithies:' Buteo, Hortwill Longblade Braebuck, Plumnose, Raga Bol *'Keddy Sutton:' Buffle, Juppa, Martha Braebuck, Rinj, Stugg ]] ''Rakkety Tam *ISBN 141931243X *Released: September 2004 *Consists of: 11 CDs *Length: 11 hours and 51 min Cast *'Paul Braithwaite:' Bluesnout, Eightshrew, Fargil, Grik, Hitheryon Jem, Rakkety Tam MacBurl *'Roy Carruthers:' Arflow, Burlop, Corporal Butty Wopscutt, Flunkworthy, Herag, Runneye, Skipper, Yoofus Lightpaw *'Beth Cassidy:' Lady Melesme, Murly, Togey's daughter, Ulba *'Ron Delacruz:' Brigadier Buckworthy Crumshaw, Foremole Bruffy, Hinjo, Zerig *'Gordon Hall:' Abbot Humble, Farn, Graddu, Lancejack Wilderry, Pinetooth, Urfig *'Marc Jacques:' Log-a-Log Togey, Martin the Warrior, Sergeant Wonwill, Shard, Wandering Walt *'Greg Longridge:' adder "Mister Death", Borty, Brother Gordale, Derron Fortindom, Driltig, Gulo the Savage, Tergen *'Tim Lynskey:' Squirrelking Araltum, Brother Demple, Cartwill, Dirig, Eissaye, Ferdimond de Mayne, Ferwul, Fourshrew, Garfid, Muskar Muskar, Rogel, Roopert *'Angela Mounsey:' Didjety Lightpaw, Duge, Flummerty, Freeta, Idga Drayqueen, Merriscut Fieldbud, Mimsie, Sister Screeve, Twoshrew *'Rachel Murphy:' Sister Armel *'Simon Smithies:' Brugil, Dauncey, Driftail, Fiveshrew, Friar Glisum, Ole Jarge, Wild Doogy Plumm *'Keddy Sutton:' Brookflow "Brooky", Folderon, Kersey, Lupinia Muskar, Melanda MacBurl, Mudge, Oneshrew, Perkle, Threeshrew ]] ''High Rhulain *ISBN 1419343203 *Released: August 2005 *Consists of: 10 CDs *Length: 10 hours Cast *'Sandra Billinge:' Atunra, Hillyah, Memsy, Molemum Burbee *'Paul Braithwaite:' Brantalis Skyfurrow, Corriam Wildlough, Dobra Westbrook, Flibber, Groffgut, Riggu Felis *'Roy Carruthers:' Kolun Galedeep, Brink Greyspoke, Pitru, Portan, Threetooth *'Ron Delacruz:' Brother Perant, Raphael Granden, The Dipper, Grudd Longtunnel, Ould Zillo the Bard, Rashback, Scorecat Groodl *'Gordon Hall:' Birl Gully, Friar Bibble, Gawra Hom, Hangpaw, Mandoral Highpeak, Martin the Warrior, Old Quelt, Oreal, Whulky *'Marc Jacques:' Balur, Brinty, Chubbscot, Fleddy, Jeefra, Log-a-Log Urfa, Mobbs, Weilmark Scaut *'Aisling Leyne:' Banya Streamdog, Grumbee, High Queen Rhulain Wildlough, Lady Kaltag, Ralg, Runa Wildlough, Sister Snowdrop, Taggle, Toobil Galedeep *'Greg Longridge:' Chab, Fleng, Lorgo Galedeep, Plugtail, Runka Streamdog, Colour Sergeant O'Cragg, Banjon Wildlough *'Rachel Murphy:' Abbess Lycian, Rinat *'Simon Smithies:' Frogeye, Pandion Piketalon, Quartle, Yund, Tribsy *'Keddy Sutton:' Deedero Galedeep, Groop, Hinso, Irgle, Sister Doral, Smudger, Tiria Wildlough, Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk, Girry, Leatho Shellhound, Lugg, Obbler, Gribbsy, Wopps minor ]] ''Eulalia! *ISBN 1428177051 *Released: 2007 *Consists of: 11 CDs *Length: 12 hours & 30 min. Abridged ]] ''Pearls of Lutra *ISBN 0399231781 *Released: January 1997 *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: ? ]] ''The Long Patrol *ISBN 039914384X *Released: February 23, 1998 *Consists of: Audio Cassette *Length: ? ]] ''Marlfox *ISBN 039914479X *Released: January 11, 1999 *Consists of: Audio Cassette *Length: ? ]] ''The Legend of Luke *ISBN 0399146059 *Released: January 10, 2000 *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours ]] ''Lord Brocktree *ISBN 0399146792 *Released: September 4, 2000 *Consists of: 2 Audio Cassettes *Length: 3 hours =Castaways Audio Releases= ]] ''Castaways of the Flying Dutchman *ISBN 1402505213 *Released: January 2003 *Consists of: 5 Audio Cassettes *Length: 8 hours 15 min ]] ''The Angel's Command *ISBN 1402536844 *Released: January 2003 *Consists of: 7 Audio Cassettes *Length: 11 hours ''Voyage of Slaves'' *ISBN 1428115757 *Released: 2006 *Consists of: 9 CDs/9 Audio Cassettes *Length: 9 hours 45 min =Other Audio Releases= ]] ''Seven Strange and Ghostly Tales *ISBN 9780807276129 *Released: 1996 *Consists of: 3 Audio Cassettes *Unabridged *Length: ? Category:Books Category:Discography Category:Redwall Information Category:Castaways Information